Trahison amoureuse
by Ptitepointe2
Summary: Qu'on ait 16 ans ou qu'on soit adulte, quand on est amoureux la vie est bien compliquée… On s'aime, on se quitte, on se reconstruit. On souffre, on est heureux. Parfois, la vie nous fait des cadeaux ou des mauvaises blagues. Tout ça, les Maraudeurs vont l'apprendre à leurs dépens.


_Hello tout le monde!_

 _Et hop, une nouvelle histoire!_

 _Les Maraudeurs vous font vivre leurs émois amoureux et ils sont pas sortis de l'auberge..._

 _Pour cette histoire, je lance une dédicace spéciale à Yllsnyae, auroraaa1, Luma-Az et à tout ceux qui ont lu ma fiction "Avouer ses sentiments". Je pense que vous allez aimer cette histoire même si vous allez grimacer... hihihi! (sourire sadique...)_

 _Dodge3, toi qui a lu "Je suis ton ami et je t'aime" et "Avouer ses sentiments", j'espère que y retrouvera ce qui t'as plu._

 _Disclaimer : Comme d'hab, tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling, seul le scénario de cette histoire est à moi._

 _Beta : Firenze-Snape, Merci pour ton travail et ton soutien._

 _Voilà, trève de blabla, Enjoy les ptits loups!_

* * *

Nous sommes à Poudlard, les Maraudeurs sont en sixième année. Dans le dortoir des garçons, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black sont en pleine discussion sur un sujet qui semble plutôt épineux...

\- Je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet...

\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Rem'.

Le loup-garou baissa la tête, gêné

\- Mais Lunard. Je suis ton ami.

\- Justement… C'est pour ça que je ne peux rien te dire. Tu vas m'en vouloir !  
Je heu... Je suis amoureux.

\- Ha, fit Sirius se voulant rieur. C'est vrai que c'est un gros problème en effet.

\- C'est pas le fait d'être amoureux le problème, grogna le lycanthrope. C'est de qui je suis amoureux.

\- Explique-moi ça ?

\- Eh ben... Euh... Déjà, ce n'est pas une fille... Mais ça tu t'en doutes. Il est... tellement formidable... s'enflamma-t-il. Gentil, fidèle, sûr de lui, il est doué, c'est un des meilleurs élèves de l'école, et dans l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison, il est adulé...

\- Whouao, tu as l'air de bien le connaître, plaisanta le brun dans un petit rire pas du tout naturel.

\- Ben heu… Oui... Et c'est bien là que je coince. Il me voit comme un très bon ami, mais pas plus. Et je ne veux pas perdre son amitié tu comprends ? J'ai l'impression de trahir sa confiance.

\- Donc tu n'as pas l'intention de lui en parler ?

\- Ça va pas non ! Il va me détester ! Ou ne plus vouloir que je l'approche !

\- D'accord... Il faudra revoir ça... Physiquement il est comment?

\- Oh! Heu... Il est heu... (Pfff comment répondre à ça sans me dévoiler?) Tellement beau... Brun, cheveux mi-longs, musclé grâce au Quidditch, et il a des yeux... Par Merlin, je pourrais m'y noyer !

\- Eh ben... T'es vraiment mordu hein?

\- Tellement… et surtout complètement désespéré... Soupira le châtain.

\- D'accord et hum... Il a un nom ce désespoir?

\- Sirius Patmol Black, murmura Remus aussi bas qu'il le peut.

Le susnommé qui a entendu, écarquille les yeux avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur celles de son ami. Lorsqu'ils se séparent pour reprendre leur souffle, il murmure :

\- Je t'aime Remus... Je t'aime depuis tellement longtemps.

C'est au tour de Remus de plaquer ses lèvres sur celles de l'animagus, le cœur battant.

Après quelques heures dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils se décidèrent à rejoindre leurs amis dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner.

\- Ah bah quand même ! s'exclama James. On se demandait où vous étiez passés.

Les deux garçons se sourirent et Sirius montra leurs mains entrelacées. James et Peter sourirent en retour et James montra à son frère de cœur sa main également enlacée à celle de Peter.  
Au cours du repas, ils levèrent leurs verres à leur amitié et à leurs couples, l'ambiance était encore plus délirante que d'habitude.

À la fin de leurs études l'année suivante, James et Sirius rejoignirent les rangs des Aurors, Peter fut embauché au Ministère de la Magie et Remus étudiait à domicile pour devenir enseignant, tout en gardant les enfants des voisins à l'appartement qu'il partageait désormais avec l'aîné des Black. Les quatre Maraudeurs se voyaient toujours régulièrement.

Et puis un soir, des coups résonnèrent sur la porte des canidés... Des coups insistants.  
Lorsque Remus alla ouvrir, il fut on ne peut plus surpris de se retrouver face à un James en larmes et complètement désespéré. Il le fit entrer et asseoir dans le canapé tandis qu'il appelait Sirius.  
Celui-ci sortit rapidement de la cuisine où il venait de finir la vaisselle.

\- Cornedrue? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? S'enquit-il en s'agenouillant devant lui.

\- Paddy... commença le Brun à lunettes.

Houlà... Il utilise son surnom en anglais, ça veut dire que c'est sérieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Prongs?

L'anglais encore une fois, c'est un code entre eux, Sirius lui répondait ainsi qu'il avait toute son attention.

\- Il... Il est parti... Il m'a laissé...

\- Quoi?

\- Peter...

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

\- Il est parti travailler... Comme d'habitude, il y a trois jours. Mais... Il... Il… Il n'est toujours pas rentré.

\- Merde ! Je suis désolé mon vieux. Écoute, vu l'état dans lequel tu es, tu vas rester ici cette nuit ok ? Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau.

Il se releva et se dirigea vers la cuisine où l'attendait Remus. Le châtain avait en effet préféré s'éclipser pour laisser les deux « frères » discuter sans les gêner. Toutefois, il avait suivi la conversation de loin.

\- Tu as entendu?

Le loup acquiesça

\- Comment va-t-il?

\- Mal... Il est complètement démonté.

\- Tu penses qu'il te dira ce qu'il s'est passé?

\- J'en doute. Du moins pas ce soir. Mais il va rester un moment.

\- Oui, ça me parait évident. On ne peut décemment pas le laisser comme ça.

\- Ho non !

Sirius retourna auprès de James, et lui donna son verre d'eau. L'animagus cerf n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Son frère de cœur le berça sans mot dire, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme pendant que le lycan apportait couvertures et oreillers. Ils métamorphosèrent le canapé en lit, installèrent James dedans, Sirius métamorphosa un des fauteuils et les deux amants se couchèrent à leur tour.

Le lendemain lorsque James émergea, il regarda autour de lui et fut surpris de reconnaître le salon de ses amis. Il posa un regard attendri vers les deux canidés endormis. Le réveil sonna, et Sirius ouvrit les yeux.

\- Salut mon frère, fit-il d'une voix à peine réveillée.

\- Bonjour, répondit l'autre tristement

\- Petit déj' ?

\- J'ai pas très faim Siri

\- Ouais je sais, mais il faut manger au moins un peu ! Allez viens !

Ils se rendirent à la cuisine pour ne pas réveiller Remus qui dormait toujours.

\- Fallait pas dormir dans le salon avec moi... J'aurai survécu…

\- C'est ça, sourit le chien, et qui aurait veillé sur toi hein?

James baissa la tête... Sirius lui tendit une tasse de café,

\- Allez, tu ne dois pas rester le ventre vide.

James soupira, des larmes se remirent à couler. Sirius se rapprocha, et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Ça va aller mon frère. Je sais que je ne suis pas Peter, mais je suis là... Et je ferai tout pour t'aider.

\- Salut les gars ! Fit Remus en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Salut, répondit Sirius en lui donnant un rapide baiser sur le coin des lèvres

\- James...?

\- Ça va. Merci Lunard, répondit le concerné à travers ses larmes.

\- Est-ce que tu te sens de nous raconter plus en détail ce qui s'est passé ?

\- ...

\- Ça te fera un peu de bien, crois-moi. J'ai une certaine expérience de la confidence.

\- Pfff, ironisa Cornedrue avec un petit sourire mouillé. J... Je... On est chacun parti travailler vendredi matin, tout allait bien. Quand je suis rentré le soir, il n'était pas là, je me suis dit que le Ministère le retenait encore une fois. Ça arrivait de plus en plus souvent... J'ai attendu... Mais... Sa voix se cassa. Il ne revenait toujours pas. Et depuis je n'ai plus nouvelles.

Il éclata une nouvelle fois en sanglots.

\- Eh, eh, eh... Chut... On est là. Reprit le loup-garou. Et aujourd'hui tu vas rester avec moi. Je dois garder les enfants de nos voisins d'en dessous. Ça te changera les idées, qu'en penses-tu?

\- Merci, répondit imperceptiblement James.

\- Ok, lui murmura Sirius sans que le cerf ne l'entende, moi de mon côté, je me renseigne.

C'est sur cet accord implicite qu'ils se quittèrent pour entamer leur journée.

Quelques jours plus tard, l'état de James ne s'améliorait toujours pas, Remus avait donc décidé de faire appel à sa meilleure amie, Lily. Celle-ci avait accouru immédiatement, car malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire du temps de Poudlard, elle avait toujours eu un béguin pour le poursuiveur. Comme celui-ci ne remontait pas la pente, elle emménagea dans l'appartement d'à côté pour s'occuper de lui. Il avait démissionné de son poste d'Auror. Lily faisait des études de medicomagie, elle espérait donc pouvoir aider le brun à sortir de sa dépression. Elle se rapprochait imperceptiblement du jeune homme. Cette situation perdura... Longtemps...

Cela faisait un an maintenant que James vivait chez ses amis, jamais il n'était retourné dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec le disparu, excepté une fois, avec Lily, pour prendre ses affaires. Ça avait été dur... Très dur. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment-là qu'il avait commencé à expliquer à la jeune femme ce qu'il ressentait, il racontait ce qu'il avait vécu, le bonheur de ces dernières années et puis le cauchemar. Elle écoutait, tentait de le réconforter simplement en lui disant qu'il avait des amis, qu'elle était là. Il appréciait.  
Ce soir-là Sirius rentra en trombe dans l'appartement, il claqua la porte et vint s'affaler près de son compagnon qui lisait.

\- Bonsoir. Osa Remus, mauvaise journée?

\- Pfff m'en parle pas ! Marmonna Sirius. Où est James?

\- Chez Lily, il l'aide dans ses cours.

\- Il s'intéresse à la médicomagie?

\- Faut croire. Répondit le loup avec un sourire. Bref... Ta journée?

Sirius devint sérieux et nerveux

\- Je l'ai retrouvé Rem ! s'écria-t-il. Je l'ai retrouvé !

\- Quoi ? Qui ?

\- Peter !

\- Hein !?

\- Aujourd'hui, je me suis retrouvé face à lui.

\- Waouh ! Et... Tu vas lui en parler?

\- Je... Enfin... Je ne peux pas ne pas lui dire... Enfin je crois.

\- Oui... Bien sûr... Il faut que tu lui dises.

\- Me dire quoi ?

\- Ah James! Tu tombes bien, assieds-toi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Heu... James, il faut que je te parle... Je... A propos de…

\- Tu sais où il est ? C'est ça ? Hein ? Tu le sais ?

\- Heu... Oui... Mais j'ai peur de... Ça ne va pas te plaire...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

\- Très bien, il y a eu une attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse, chez Florian Fortarôme... Par les Mangemorts. On les a arrêtés... Et heu... Il...

\- NON ! Ce n'est pas possible !

\- Je... Je... Je suis désolé Prongs... Vraiment... Je...

\- Je veux le voir ! S'il te plait Sirius. Il faut que je le voie ! Pour comprendre…

\- Prongs, tu sais que je ne peux pas, tu connais la procédure.

\- Sirius, s'il te plait ! Je t'en supplie.

\- Bon ok, mais pas seul. Je reste avec toi.

\- Oui... D'accord, si tu veux.

Le lendemain, ils se mirent tous en route pour le Ministère de la Magie. En arrivant, Sirius les conduisit jusqu'à une salle d'interrogatoire. Sur le trajet, beaucoup saluèrent James, heureux de le revoir après un an d'absence.  
Puis, s'adressant à l'un de ses collègues, l'Animagus chien demanda à ce qu'on amène le détenu Peter Pettigrow. Lorsqu'il arriva, celui-ci se figea en revoyant ses anciens amis.

\- Salut Peter, grinça Sirius

\- Peter... dit Remus dans un rictus mauvais.

\- ... Bon... Bonjour les gars... Comment vous allez?

\- Bien ! Allez rentres là-dedans ! On n'a pas le temps pour les politesses.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Sirius s'adossa à la porte pour couper à l'interpellé toute envie de retraite alors que Remus l'obligeait à s'assoir en face de James avant de se poster derrière lui.  
L'homme s'exécuta en tremblant

\- ... James...

\- Je rêve, c'est ça ? Hein ? Oui. C'est ça, je dois surement être en train de faire un cauchemar. Je ne voulais pas croire Sirius quand il me l'a dit.

\- James... Je... balbutia Peter. Je... Je suis désolé... je...

\- Pourquoi Peter ? cria le brun. Hein pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?

\- Je... Je...

\- Pourquoi tu m'as laissé tomber ? Je t'ai attendu tu sais ? Je t'ai attendu pendant 3 jours ! Et puis je...

\- Pardonne-moi James ! Je... Je n'avais pas le choix... Je...

\- Si tu avais le choix ! Bien sûr que si tu l'avais.

\- Non je t'assure... Il... Il m'a menacé... Il m'a obligé à choisir... Soit je le rejoignais... Soit... Il nous tuait... Tous les deux... Je... J'ai juste... Voulu... Te protéger...

\- Je t'aimais Peter! Je t'aimais plus que tout ! J'étais anéanti quand tu es parti... Je... Tu m'as détruit... Je te déteste ! Sanglota l'ancien Auror.

\- Pardon ! Je te demande pardon ! James je t'en supplie... Je... JE T'AIME ! cria-t-il soudain.

\- NON ! Coupa James à son tour. Tu... Tu n'as pas le droit... je n'y crois plus... c'est fini... c'est fini...

Et il sortit de la pièce en courant, n'écoutant pas les suppliques de son ancien amant. Il se jeta dans les bras de Lily qui venait d'arriver, alors que Remus sortait à son tour.

\- Ça va aller James. chuchota Remus, réconfortant, la main sur son épaule.

\- Oui, on fera tout pour que ça aille, je te le promets. continua la jolie rousse.

Peter, lui, s'était effondré dans la salle d'interrogatoire, Sirius demanda aux Aurors responsables de lui de le ramener dans sa cellule, et c'est hébété et malheureux, les larmes prêtes à couler encore qu'il sortit de la pièce. En passant devant le petit groupe, il ne put retenir un dernier soupir en apercevant celui qu'il aimait dans les bras de Lily.

Suite à l'enquête menée par Sirius, Peter fut envoyé à Azkaban, Il s'en échappa quelques années plus tard et retrouva James et Lily qui s'étaient mariés et vivaient heureux avec leur petit garçon, Harry.

C'est à ce moment-là... Que tout bascula...

Fin

* * *

 _Voilà..._

 _Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, j'ai hâte de connaitre vos réactions..._

 _Comme à chaque fois, je répondrai à chacune de vos reviews._

 _Biz_

 _Ptitepointe_


End file.
